


Life is too Short to Pretend

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam tries to convince Dean to take a chance.





	Life is too Short to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Life is too Short to Pretend  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 187  
**Summary:** Sam tries to convince Dean to take a chance.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 3](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2820889.html) at   
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1222926/1222926_original.jpg)

"Life is short, Dean. Especially the kind of life we lead. Any time, on any hunt it could be our last one." Sam was trying his best to convince him as he stepped closer. His eyes locked with Dean’s. "Shouldn't we grab happiness where we can?" 

Even as pain shot through him at the thought of something happening to his brother Dean stubbornly shook his head and pretended he couldn’t see the longing he felt mirrored in Sam’s eyes. "We can't, Sammy." Without another word he turned and walked away.

Sam stared after his brother with a look of hurt and confusion on his face. He didn't understand. Was there a rule he didn’t know about that said they couldn't be happy; and why not with each other it that’s what they both wanted? 

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the look in Dean’s eyes before he had quickly masked it. There wasn’t a doubt left in his mind that Dean wanted him just as much. 

With determination in his every step Sam went after Dean. It was about time they both got what they wanted.


End file.
